Closer to hell
by Heliiumballong
Summary: Bella wants to be a vampire and when edward won't do it she runs off to italy...
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Hello! This is my first Fanfic! I know that it is not so good, but maybe a bit funny?  
I'm from Sweden so maybe some error like that. but you get kind of survive.

I would like you to write what I will think about the next fanfic!  
And please write what you think about it too!

Have a good one. Hugs and Kisses!

* * *

Bella POV

"Edward, Bit me !" I was ready, I knew that.

"No" , he said it with their ugly very straight smile that everyone hates.

"But Edward…" I said it with my poppy dog eyes.

"No but young lady, now, go back to your room and think over what you have done!"

I looked very angry at him, but I did what he said. Is it so hard to just bit me somewhere on the body? When I see it on movies it looked like they enjoy it. But Edward doesn´t think so. Maybe Carlisle would do it, or, no. He shouldn't do it, because he wants to be "nice"… Alice have seen me as a vampire in her visions, but she looked very scary, so I maybe attacked her. That would be funny. But no. I think they just kidding with me.

"Bella? Is it you?" Charlie´s new wife. Like a dead grandma.

"No, it's a hippopotamus" I said it with a stupid voice.

"Oh, that's good Bella that your home. Can you do the dishes?"

Sigh, always me. She is the oldest. not only the oldest girl in the house. but when Daddy is home where she will of course show up and show how "good" she has washed the dishes. and then she glosses on me for a few plates lay in a thousand pieces on the floor.

"NO! I'm sick of it, you always do the dishes when Charlie is home, but when he's working or something, then it's ME! Always, always and always me! Then you glosses on me for a few plates lay in a thousand pieces on the floor!"

I stomped angrily down the stairs to show how fucking angry I was with her. And just a few seconds later she was standing and talking to Charlie on the phone and said everything I had said, and added a bit like not really true. Fucking shit bitch!

I ran through the corridor into my room, and I threw my into bed and was unhappy. Of course Edward came in through the open window.

"Bella, I…"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

He came to me and we kissed, he started to laugh.

"What now?" I sighed and looked serious at him.

"Shut up and kiss me? Haha, Bella, what happened with " ooh, Edward, bite me!"

"Stop teasing me!" I got mad and put my arms crossed.

"Sorry, but it was little funny" He said that while he tried not to laugh themselves to death.

I started to think, he did not make me to a vampire, but after all he talk about Volturi, the contractions as they like to kill me, or, make me a vampire. I try to trick him.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can you not tell me about the Volturi?"

"Okay, what do you want to hear?"

"Maybe where they live and what they do." I kissed him on the neck.

"They live in Italy, and they kill vampires if they want to be killed. "

"Thanks, you can run home now. Bye. I want to sleep!"

He waved goodbye to me and ran away, now I have a few minutes for me to stand out before he noticed me when I'm over the border to the wolves! I grabbed my suitcase, and packed some clothes and toothbrush when I realized that I need not bring me a load of crap! So I can become a vampire? I can changed my clothes when I run home to Edward and tells! I ran down the stairs, Charlie´s new wife "the bitch" was there.

"Where are you think you going?"

"Out, fucking shit bitch! MUHAHAHAHA *cough, cough*"

" HOW DAIRE YOU!

I ran out through the door out to the car and went away. She ran after a bit, but she gave up. I was on my way to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Airport"

Well, that's just pushing myself into an airplane and hoping that no one will notice anything, because I do not have a ticket.

I'm so smart! I have some old wet clothes in the car and found out that I'm running past the guards, hoping to be able to get on the plane. And when I'm sit down I take clothes off and the guards don't see that it's me! It's maybe working.

I took my clothes and slipped out of the car and I looked at the signs checked whether any aircraft to Italy right now. And I had some bad luck. I missed the first plane that went for half an hour ago, but there was one about two hours. So just wait with my fake clothes.

I was little hungry, I went to a cafe on the airport and bought me a sandwich and a glass of cola. I went to a souvenir shop and looked little. Then they said that the plane to Italy was ready to let in people. I took a deep breath and ran to the plane. I ran past the guards, and they ran after me.

I looked back and there it was like 5 guards after me! I started to scream little, maybe it wasn't a good trick. When I was in the plane I threw off my fake clothes and lay the clothes under the seat.

They came after me. They looked in the plane. And looked very surprised when they didn't see the "fake" Bella. They looked at me and heard that I was out of breath and breathed deep breath.

"Can I see you ticket just for a second?" One of the guard said to me.

I looked on him, and tried to look surprised. And I maybe had an old ticket in my handbag.

I said quietly to myself "please found it, please found it". I took my wallet and looked in it. YES, I have really good luck today. I looked on it first. How? How can it be from now?

"Here you have" I gave it to the guard and he looked on it.

"Have a nice trip." He gave my ticket back and went away.

I put it in my wallet an put the wallet in my handbag. I closed my eyes and started to think.

"Bella?" It was a familiar voice. Edward…

"It was you, you put the ticket in my wallet, you little rascal! How did you know?"

"I know everything Bella, but I don't like what you going to do"

"It was Alice, right?"

"Maybe…"

"But I want to do it! Please Edward, let me do it." I did my puppy dog eyes.

"I didn´t say that you couldn't do it" He started to laugh.

"So I can go to the Volturi and ask!" I smiled, big.

"Yes, I want you to stay away from me, and it's better if you are with them. They should make you to a vampire anyway" He started to whisper.

"Take on the seatbelts everyone"

I took on the seatbelts and Edward did it to.

We lift and flew away. After a few hours, it was night, and I fell asleep…

"Bella, Bella. Wake up, Bella. WAKE UP YOUR LITTLE MAMA!"

I opened my eyes. Where am I? I'm not on the airplane, and not home in Forks.

"Where am I?" I looked around in the room?

"You are on a hotel in Italy." Edward said it and kissed me.

"OMG YES! IM SOON A VAMPIRE, DAMN THAT'S GOOD!"

"Bella, calm down."

I ran through the door… A few seconds later I ran back to the room.

"Edward, can you show me where they are? Please?"

"Haha, Yes Bella. I will. I just want you die"

We went through Italy. Looked in some few shops. I bought a soap to Charlie's new wife, she stinks poo. We walked towards the square.

"Over there in the building, there, far down are they."

"Thanks, bye"

I ran to the building, where inside the building was a beautiful young lady.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" She smiled to me.

"Hello, I want to meet someone in the Volturi."

She looked with big eyes on me. As no one knew who they are.

"What did you say?" She looked at me like she wanted me to say the wrong.

I went to her, and I started du whisper.

"The Volturi, Some stairs down?"

"Alright, wait here." She went away, down stairs, and now I was even closer the hell…


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

After she went down, I sat in a green fluffy armchair with butterflies on and was reading a Swedish Donald Duck magazine. A few minutes later I hear a deep torment loud scream. And after it came up a guy in a red long ugly stinking horrid coat.

"Bella Swan, Nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you!"

"Hello…" I watched him, he was so pale. Even compared with all other vampires I've seen.

"Oh, what a fool I am, I have not introduced myself! I´m Aro."

I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Shall we go down? So you can tell what you have on your mind." He said it and smiled.

We walked down the long steep stone steps. It just become darker and darker. At the bottom there was a large door.

"Stay here a moment while I check if the rest are ready." He opened the big door, looked quickly at me and closed the door. I was getting a little tingly… I heard him talking to his "colleagues". There was silence. The door opened and out came Aro with one another in the same ugly coat.

"Felix, this is Bella, Bella this is Felix." Felix had dark hair, long strong and lovely.

"Hi Bella, Nice to meet you. I've heard so much horror about you." He smiled

"How can you heard so much horror about me?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, I, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Edward use to have slumber party every Friday. And then we talk about boys and girls. Most boys, but we started to talk about strange girls. And then you come up in the conversation. "He looked med deeply, deeply, deeply, deeply, deeply into the eyes.

"Okay…" We shook and I got a long, ugly, stinking, horrid poop red coat. I heard laughter from the inside. It's Friday… We went through the big door and there sat Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet in pajamas. Felix took of the red coat. He sat between Jasper and Carlisle.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle smiled at me. All the guys started to giggling.

Felix POV

Omg, that Bella thing is so beautiful. I think I'm in love. . . IN A REAL HUMAN! OMG, OMG. It can't be true. This is very strange, and not good.

"Felix, come now, we going to see the movie "Cinderella". Emmet waved at me, as a sign that I should come, but I can't stop starring and thinking about Bella… sigh.

Bella POV

Felix was cute. I think I like him, If he do me to a vampire I could be together with him instead of Edward. That sounds good.

"Bella? Should we go and talk?" Aro stood behind me.

I looked back. "Yes." We went out on the garden. There was lot of beautiful flowers and fountains with benches around.

"What's on your mind Bella?" Aro took my hand.

"I want to be a vampire, but Edward don't want to bit me, so I got so pissed off on him."

"Oh, I see, I see. You want to be a monster. We maybe can fix it."

"You can fix it?" *happy face*

"I didn't say I can do it, but maybe we can fix it."

"OMG, OMG, OMG,OMG!"

"SHHHH, calm down Bella." We went back.

I looked on the movie "Cinderella" with the other boys, it was a great movie. I liked it.

"Bella, can we go for a walk?" It was Felix who asked.

"Yes please." I went red on the cheeks and started giggling.

We walked away, hand in hand in the sunset. Not true sunset anyway. But It was romantic. I like this. "Bella, I really like you. Although we have only seen today. But I think there's something between us. We have something in common.

"Yes, I have the same feeling."

"Are you ready?" He leaned over me.

"Yes…Yes… YES I'M READY, BIT ME!" I started to breath heavily. While he started laughing.

"what now?" I said and made a ugly grimace.

"Bit you? Do you want that?" He showed his teeth.

"Yes, please..." I said and clasped my hands and did my puppy dog eyes.

Felix POV

She want me to bit her. And I just kill her. OMG, this is scary. And I can't say that I couldn't do it. Because if I said it would only stupid Aro come and flirt with Bella, and Bella falls in love with his stupid fucking old man… It may just not happen.

"Felix, are you alright? You seem to be, afraid."

*snort* "Me, afraid? Yeah right." I snorted. Much.

What can I say? She would not like me if I say that I can't do it…

I cleared my throat. "Bella, would you marry me first?"

"I LOVE TO!"

Bella POV

Marry him? What does he think I am? I just want to be a vampire… Now I have made a total fool of myself. but I like him. Maybe I can ask if we can go out a few times first.

"Felix, Can we go out a few times first? Or if you bit me.."

"I can try."

"Yaaaaaay!" Now I'm really near the hell. MOHAHA

He leaned over me, kissing my neck, pulled his hand through my hair…

"STOP!" Edward… Of course. Who else?

"Edward, leave me alone with Felix, he is going to do me to a vampire because you did not want! So I don't love you anymore."

"But Bella, I love you! You can just leave me here." Edward started to cry. I didn't know that vampires could cry…

"Edward, you said that you wanted me to die, so now I going to die, or I not going to die. But I going to be a vampire, so I maybe die anyway. If I start to fight with someone."

*ring ring* OMG SOMEONE CALLING!

"Hello, it's Bella… OMG, Hello Jake! It was like… three years ago. Or some days, but anyway. No, no, you absolutely do not interfere. HAHA, OMG you are kidding? Did Embry do that? HAHA. Yes, I'm going to be a vampire today. And It going to be so… Jake? Hello, Jake? Omg, he clicked me…"

"So, where were we? Yeaah, Felix…BIT ME! NOW!"

Felix took a firm grip and stabbed me in the neck.

"" I fell.

"Yummie" Felix started to laugh.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, your little… AARRRGGHH!" Edward was angry. I saw Edward attack Felix, then everything went black.

Lyssna

Läs fonetiskt

Ordbok - Visa detaljerad ordbok

**substantiv **

TROUGH

**pronomen **

WHO


	4. Chapter 4

Felix POV . "Omg, I think I killed her Edward!"

I looked at Edward. He was above me when we wrestled. Edward sat up. "oh no! How could you do that !" Edward had tears in his eyes and begun to bite on his fingers.

Edward blew up his cheeks and blew out the air, and started laughing.

"Wow! I could keep myself from laughing while I said it! HAHAHA" Edward was red in the face.

"Edward, did you joke about everything? The wrestling to?" I had a sad smile."Ofc! I wanted her to die! I knew that she should do this." He had a proud smile on his face

."so you mean, you bit my arm for fun! you know, my arm does fucking hurt!" "Sorry..." I saw in Edwards's face that he held back laughter.

Bella POV

I felt a kind ... power in my chest. Maybe I was a super woman now? AWESOME ! I tried to open my eyes, I looked up, and saw something dark, dark blue. The sky! But, the night sky was so ... detailed! weird. It's like I've been eating a lot of carrots, I can see really good! Nice! I tried to stand up, it was working, but a bit wobbly. I was alone out there. The door was open, so I walked in. All the guys looked at the Swedish version of "Bambi". Bambi is a deer, he walks on ice, and slips all the time ! I have seen it before, but now I prefer adult movies, like the ugly duckling! I went behind all the guys and cleared my throat.

"*cough* "All the guys turned their heads towards me. "BELLA?" Felix looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, I'm Carlisle." I said and snorted. The guys looked at Carlisle."I was kidding..." I have stupid friends."Are you a vampire?" Emmett looked at me and giggled when he said it. "Yes, I think so, it felt like a power in my chest and I can se everything so clear!" I stretched out my arm. "Cool, now you're ready Bella!" Carlisle looked at me with the serious took the film from the DVD player and put into another DVD. Omg, I sat on the floor and looked at the TV.

"Watch and be fully concentrated on the television now, Bella! All the time!" Carlisle said.

Suddenly, a horrible witch popped up on the screen, screaming! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG !"

I ran away, I heard the guys was felt like the witch was behind me. I ran, and I ran, far away, and no one saw me ever again.

Maybe I was in hell, but that's for me to know and you to never find out.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
